Romano Prodi/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Jean Chrétien - Romano Prodi.jpg| El primer ministro canadiense, Jean Chretien (a la izquierda), con su homólogo sueco, Goran Persson (en el centro), y el presidente de la Comisión Europea, Romano Prodi, en una reunión en Estocolmo en junio del pasado añoEpa. abc.es Paul Martin - Romano Prodi.jpg| Le prĂŠsident de la Commission de lâ€™Union europĂŠenne Romano Prodi et le Premier Ministre Paul Martin Romano Prodi - Stephen Harper.jpg| Der japanische Ministerpräsident Shinzo Abe, der russische Präsident Wladimir Putin, der italienische Ministerpräsident Romano Prodi und der kanadische Premierminister Stephen Harper im Gespräch / Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe, Russian President Vladimir Putin, Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi and Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper in conversation Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Kühler Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Romano Prodi.jpg| Prodi, Chirac and Clinton: Old friends say farewell BBC George W. Bush - Romano Prodi.jpg| President George W. Bush and Prime Minister Romano Prodi of Italy embrace following their joint statement Saturday, June 9, 2007, at the Chigi Palace in Rome. White House photo by Chris Greenberg Hillary Clinton - Romano Prodi.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Receiving Line President Bill Clinton and his wife Hillary Clinton joined Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi and his wife Flavia Franzoni in welcoming guests to the state dinner for Prime Minister Prodi at the White House. C-SPAN América Central México * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Romano Prodi.jpg| Ernesto Zedillo y Romano Prodi. BBC Romano Prodi - Vicente Fox.jpg| Vicente Fox (der.) dialoga con Romano Prodi, presidente de la UE. Foto: AFP Felipe Calderón - Romano Prodi.jpg| El Mandatario mexicano (i) se reunió también con el primer ministro de Italia, Romano Prodi, con quien ofreció una conferencia conjunta en el Palazzio Chigi de Roma FOTO: AP Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi & Fidel Castro. Foto: romanoprodi.it América del Sur Argentina * Ver Carlos Menem - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi (L) talks to Argentine President Carlos Menem at the Casa Rosada Government House April 6. Prodi is on a brief two-day official visit to Argentina to improve bilateral relations between both countries. Fernando de la Rúa - Sin imagen.jpg| En su jornada de despedida de la Argentina, el presidente del Consejo de Ministros de Italia, Romano Prodi, se reunió con los dos precandidatos a presidente de la Alianza, Graciela Fernández Meijide y Fernando de la Rúa, y destacó, frente al jefe de Gabinete, Jorge Rodríguez, la importancia de gobernar en un contexto de consenso. Eduardo Duhalde - Romano Prodi.jpg| Eduardo Duhalde, Chairman of the Council of Permanent Representatives of Mercosur, met Romano Prodi, President of the EC. Talks were on EU/Mercosur negociations. © European Communities , 2004 / Source: EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Christian Lambiotte Néstor Kirchner - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi, President of the EC, received Néstor Kirchner, President of Argentina, and his wife, Cristina Fernández de Kirchner. European Commission Cristina Fernández - Romano Prodi.jpg| Breve, pero cordial, fue el encuentro entre Prodi, el presidente Kirchner y Cristina Fernández. Foto: Presidencia de la Nación Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales‏‎ - Romano Prodi.jpg| MORALES Y PRODI AFIRMAN QUE EURO TELECOM NO AFECTARÁ BUENAS RELACIONES ENTRE BOLIVIA E ITALIA Brasil * Ver Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Romano Prodi.jpg| Cuban President Fidel Castro, second left, shakes the hand of a laughing Nelson Mandela, as Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi, 1st left, and Brazilian President Fernando Henrique Cardoso, right, look on at the 50th anniversary ceremony of the GATT Agreement, during the ministerial conference of the WTO (World Trade Organisation) held in Geneva,Tuesday May 19, 1998. (AP) Lula da Silva - Romano Prodi.jpg| Romano Prodi, durante la ce- remonia de bienvenida, con el presidente brasileño, Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva. (AFP) / ABC Color Chile * Ver Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi (L) and Chilean President Eduardo Frei shake hands at the entrance of the SFF (Industrial Trade Group) building in Santiago March 5. Prodi is in Santiago on an official visit to strengthen the economic and political ties between Italy and Chile. CHILE ITALY Ricardo Lagos - Romano Prodi.jpg| Former Italian PM Romano Prodi joined former Chilean President Ricardo Lagos for the lecture. Brown University Michelle Bachelet - Romano Prodi.jpg| La presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet, y el primer ministro italiano, Romano Prodi, durante la sesión inaugural de la conferencia italo-americana, ayer en Roma. EFE Colombia * Ver Ernesto Samper - Sin imagen.jpg| COLOMBIA-ITALIA: Samper y Prodi acuerdan intensificar relaciones Álvaro Uribe - Romano Prodi.jpg| Álvaro Uribe Vélez, President of Colombia, met Romano Prodi, President of the EC, Pascal Lamy. INFO PRESS. European Commission Ecuador * Ver Rafael Correa - Romano Prodi.jpg| ROMA. El mandatario Rafael Correa (d) mantuvo una reunión privada con el primer ministro italiano, Romano Prodi. EFE Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo‏‎ - Romano Prodi.jpg| Handshake between Alejandro Toledo, on the left, and Romano Prodi European Communities , 2001 / Source: EC - Audiovisual Service / Photo: Jean-Louis Debaize Uruguay * Ver Julio María Sanguinetti - Romano Prodi.jpg| El presidente de México, Felipe Calderón, se reunió, en Ciudad de México con los ex gobernantes Felipe González (i) de España, Ricardo Lagos de Chile (2do i), Julio María Sanguinetti de Uruguay (2do d) y Romano Prodi de Italia (d).EFE Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Romano Prodi.jpg| Hugo Chávez y Romano Prodi. Le Soir. Fuentes Categoría:Romano Prodi